Eureka Seven: The story Continues
by Avvik21
Summary: One year after the second summer of love, a new LFO, a new battle, lots on the way. Chapter Five is up rated M for future content. Please R&R and as always, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction, not to mention my first attempt. I do not own the copyright to _Eureka Seven_, the characters, setting, LFO's or anything in the _Eureka seven_ Universes. Bandai Entertainment and Bones Studio have the legal rights to anything relating to the awesome anime series _Eureka Seven_.

And don't worry I'll think of a better title later…hopefully, lol

Eureka Seven: The Story continued…

**Chapter One:**

One year after the second Summer of Love, Many things have changed, especially aboard the Gekkostate ship the _Moonlight_, Holland and Talho's child, Charles named after Holland's old SOF buddy, was born one month after their marriage, 8 months after the disappearance of Renton and Eureka and half of the Skub Corals around the planet.

"Moondoggie, are all preparations for the suborbital jump complete?" Demanded Talho seated in the Captain's chair Holding Charles in her arms, with Holland standing in his usual spot, right next to her.

"Rodger, all systems are go, ready to jump, if all goes right we should be in Bellforest in a couple of hours." Replied Moondoggie

"Good." Replied both, Holland and Talho at the same time.

"All hands prepare for the jump in 30 seconds." Came Talho's voice over the ships intercom. And as she commanded everyone made sure that any fragile objects were secure and nothing would go flying and break.

"3…2…1…LAUNCH!" Counted Talho again over the intercom. Just then the jets roared to life and the whole ship jerked with the force of the boosters propelling them high into the lower atmosphere.

"Higher than the sun!!" Yelled Holland as was his custom when they performed these jumps.

Two and a half hours later the Gekkostate came into orbit around Bellforest, one of the towns that had joined the new faction of the military, led by Jergens the captain of the _Super Izumo_ that had broken away from the former State Army, led by Dewy Novak before he tried to annihilate the Skub Corals.

"We have been given clearance to land as soon as we arrive." Announced Gidget at the ships communication relay center.

"Doggie take her in nice and easy." Commanded Holland as he straightened up and walked towards the rear of the ship. As he opened the door to his room he sat down on the couch and looked out the window at the clouds, remembering the day where everything changed, where Eureka first smiled and the fate of the world was decided.

"Once again I thought I'd never see this place again and once again I'm back," said Holland with large sigh, "and to think I am going to meet that old man, of all people."

"Making final approach, ten seconds to landing." Came Talho's voice over the intercom. Holland sighed again and laid back on the couch.

"Oh well, I guess it cant be helped… after all that's happened I probably shouldn't be surprised," He looked back to the window, "but why the hell dose it have to be here?"

As the crew of the _Moonlight_ walked up to Axel Thurston's shop there stood a statue made from the scraps of Renton's old room that was crushed by the Nirvash the first time they saw it, and Renton's world changed.

"You're late!" came an all too familiar voice "of coarse I shouldn't expect any better from the ones whom kidnapped my grandson over two years ago…" a familiar figure stepped out from behind the wall, with a grin on his face he looked at the group and groaned. "The kid's got home from school over an hour ago, and have been driving me crazy since, asking 'Where's Holland, where's Talho? When will they be here?' I can't even get them to do their homework, of course, they never do anyways."

"Sorry, Axel… we didn't think it would take as long as it did to get clearance at the airport." Laughed Holland. Then everyone started chatting and talking with Axel, then they all went inside, and the faces of the children lit up as the crew of the _Moonlight_ entered the house.

"You're here, you're here!!" Shouted Lynck, Mayter, and Maurice. Jumping up from staring at the clock on the table anticipating the arrival of the group.

"You're late!" shouted Lynck

"Yeah late," shouted Mayter "we've been waiting for ever!"

"The supplies are all ready, and were ready to go, we only had to wait for you to show your faces." Announced Axel

"Well then, I guess we should go," Said Talho, "Up to Thurston Point, for the one year anniversary of that day."

"The day that Renton became a hero, and saved Eureka and the world." Finished Holland. The group gathered the supplies and set out to the point where Axel and the kids have looked out at the moon so many times at the symbol of Renton and Eureka's love, the giant heart on the moon encasing Renton & Eureka's names.

"We have come to this point every night for the past year, we have never missed a night, we have even camped out here several times, but not on school nights of course," Chuckled Axel as tears rolled down his cheeks. As he stared off the cliff, the group set up the food and started to laugh and share memories of the two, as Charles began to stir and look around; they waited for the moon to rise over a celebration of the bravery and love of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction, not to mention my first attempt. I do not own the copyright to _Eureka Seven_, the characters, setting, LFO's or anything in the Eureka seven Universes. Bandai Entertainment and Bones Studio have the legal rights to anything relating to the awesome anime series _Eureka Seven._

**Chapter Two:**

Earlier that morning…

Deep in a forest not too far from Bellforest the crimson and sapphire lights flared to life moving in unison around the forest. The familiar wings that had suddenly grown from Eureka's back while she and the kids nursed Renton's wounds on the beach while they were under the Skub Coral and on their mother planet Earth, had grown along with the rest of her, Eureka had grown taller by about a foot and filled out, looking now like a young woman than a little girl, and her teal hair had grown to just past shoulder length, and her bangs clipped to the side in her usual fashion revealing the jade gem on her forehead, she now wore a white silk dress with light blue lines that curve and created intricate patterns that fell lightly over her skin and tied in a bow at the small of her back, the dress has no back to make room for her wings, the dress fell to about six-inches off of the ground.

"Eureka I think we are close to Bellforest," said Renton, "we're almost home." The boy had become a man, his voice had become deeper, suiting of a man, he had also grown, he had become a man, he too has grown about a foot taller his shoulders broadened and he looked more muscular, his hair was the same length as ever, and shaggy and brown his bangs covering his forehead and the rest sticking out in all directions, he now wore a white shirt, and black slacks with a dark red jacket. Both Renton and Eureka looked to be about in their early twenties,

"We'll finally be able to see the kids again, and Grandpa Axel, too." Said Eureka, her voice as soft as ever, but with an underlying, fierce determination, and unyielding confidence.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'till Grandpa sees us, he'll be so surprised at how much we have changed in one short year," said Renton behind a smirk, he then looked up to the sky , "Of coarse I'm still not sure what to think about it, because we look much older, why did the Skub Coral changed us so much…"

"Let's go, we have been gone for far too long, and I miss the kids." Eureka smiled as she grabbed his hand and the two of them took off at a run through the forest. After a little while they slowed to a walk not wanting to waist too much energy as they still had much ground to cover, as always hand in hand, little did they know, they were much closer than they could have thought. After a few more hours they entered a clearing that opened over a cliff that over looked on to the town of Bellforest, and as they stood at the edge of the cliff they could see that the town has changed, become larger, but still was easily recognizable as the town that Renton had grown-up in.

"We're home!" shouted Renton at the top off his lungs, then looked at Eureka with a huge grin on his face, they turned and walked around finding a safe path down the cliff as the sun began to set they entered the front gates of the city, although there was nobody on the streets for everybody was inside watching the broadcast about the one year anniversary of the second summer of love, and the sacrifice of the two lovers that saved the world. As the two walked through town they saw no sign of anyone on the streets. Renton and Eureka arrived at Axels new shop following signs to lead the way, but to their dismay no-one was home.

"Come on, I think I know where they are." Said Renton as he took Eureka's hand and started off towards the tram where he was sure that would lead to their reunion. They got off the tram and started towards the lookout that had been named after his father, as they got closer they could hear the noises of some king of party.

"I wonder what's happening up there." Said Eureka looking at Renton.

"I have no idea, but it seems familiar…" said Renton . the two looked at each other then took off running towards the commotion, and as they grew closer they could tell that there were a lot of people, more so than just Axel and the kids, and as they looked closely they recognized the figures: Holland & Talho, holding a baby, Moondoggie, Gidget, Stoner, Ken-Goh, and everyone from the Gekkostate, and as soon as they got within a hundred yards they stopped and looked around. Then Gidget noticed the two figures just outside of the range of the light. As soon as the others noticed Gidget staring at the two they all stopped and looked towards them as well. The last to notice was, of coarse, Holland who stopped and turned around.

"What the hell?! Who's interrupting our….." Holland stopped mid sentence and stared as well. No one budged, not even the slightest movement.

"Momma? Poppa?" shouted Lynck, then Mayter and Maurice's eyes widened and the three kids ran to the two and embraced their parent's then everyone moved closer shining the light onto the two revealing their faces.

"Renton? Eureka? Is it really you?" said Holland in amazement,

The two smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction, not to mention my first attempt. I do not own the copyright to _Eureka Seven_, the characters, setting, LFO's or anything in the _Eureka seven_ Universes. Bandai Entertainment and Bones Studio have the legal rights to anything relating to the awesome anime series _Eureka Seven_.

**Chapter Three:**

"Where have you two been?"

"Why have you been gone so long?"

"What have you two been doing for the past year?" The Questions came faster than  
they were able to try to answer, so they just stood there smiling at each other  
and holding onto Maurice, Mayter, and Lynck. 

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" said Holland, causing the others to stop  
and stare at the couple. 

"We missed all of you very much, and feel bad about being gone for so long." Said  
Eureka, smiling and looking into Renton's eyes. 

"We have been traveling for a long time, the landscape has changed a lot since  
the events of the second summer of love, and it made it more difficult to navigate."  
Said Renton grinning stupidly, as usual. 

"And you said that I was bad with directions! You're the genuine idiot!"   
Came a voice from the shadows behind the two, and everyone but Renton turned  
to look at the newcomers.

"At least I know what way is west, and no, it's not the hand you hold your fork with... Dominic!" Said Renton, without missing a beat.

"He may not know directions very well, but I still think he's cuter than you Renton,"  
came the voice of Anemone. Renton then turned to face the two who were still standing in the shadows, "But you're a close second."

"You two are pretty late, we were beginning to wonder if you'd actually show up, I mean even Renton and Eureka beat you here and they didn't even know that we were having this little party." Mocked Holland

"Wha'd you do, get lost on the way?" chuckled Renton 

"Erm, well...you see..." Choked Dominic 

"Yeah, we got lost and ended up in the next town over." thinking it was Bellforest,  
and wandering around for several hours before someone told us how to get to here."  
Laughed Anemone, then everyone but Dominic who had turned bright red, started laughing, then the group moved back to the area where they had been enjoying themselves, but now with four more in the party, and everyone sat down, and began to talk and enjoy themselves, and they decided to leave the questions for the morning and just have some fun.

"What is..." said Renton looking up to the moon which had been behind the two. As the moon rose high over the group, Renton and Eureka caught their first glimpse of what had been carved into the moon one year before, and Renton put his arms around Eureka and held her, she leaned into him and tears began to run down her cheeks, the terrible memories of the day when the Skubs had almost awaken and reached the limit of questions, and destroyed the world and everything on it.  
"So many people died, It is still so painful." Wept Eureka. Renton pulled her  
closer and closed his eyes as he let her cry he touched his forehead to hers and unnoticed by the other a faint red and blue light pulsed for a split second then they looked into each others eyes, they moved in closer, and pressed their lips together in an affectionate kiss.

"All right none of that here, especially in front of the children." mocked Talho glancing over to Holland, who was still holding Charles, who was playing with Holland's ascot which caused Holland to look down and smile at their child. 

"Well it's late, we should all get some sleep, after we figure out where these two are  
going to stay." Said Holland after a long pause, he looked back to Talho. 

"I have a room for them, when I rebuilt the shop, I added an extra bedroom for them, I knew they'd return sooner or later, so I was prepared. It's all ready, I've even kept it cleaned, albeit a little bare," Said Axel looking to the couple then to the children who were huddled and whispering, "Let's go home Renton, Eureka, kids." 

"Right!" Chimed the children, who suddenly looked very tired, after the initial excitement of their parent's finally returning home wore off.

"Yeah, home..." said Renton, yawning, along with everyone else, and so Holland, Talho and the others went back to the _Moonlight_, and as the couple climbed into bed next to each other, Eureka fitting perfectly into the curve of Renton's arm, and they leaned in for one last kiss before they both fall asleep. "I love you, Eureka."

"I love you too, Renton," replied Eureka softly. As they fell asleep, the red and blue glows came to life from Renton's and Eureka's Foreheads, filling the room with the mixture of the two lights, the intensity of the light shined through the curtains covering the window, and under the crack beneath the door, but, despite the light the two lovers stayed asleep, finally reunited with both of their families, Axel and the kids, and the Gekkostate, it was the safest they had ever felt, and so nothing could or would disturb their slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction, not to mention my first attempt. I do not own the copyright to _Eureka Seven_, the characters, setting, LFO's or anything in the _Eureka seven_ Universes. Bandai Entertainment and Bones Studio have the legal rights to anything relating to the awesome anime series _Eureka Seven_.

**Chapter Four:**

A loud _Thunk,_ caused Eureka to stir, and as she opened her eyes she realized that she was not in a forest, where she had become accustomed to in the long months that they had been trying to reach Bellforest, while avoiding any and all cities and towns as to not have the world know that they were alive yet, because the most important thing to them was to reach Bellforest and the kids, before anything else. Eureka looked over and realized that Renton was not there, she sat up and looked around realizing where she was and climbed out of bed, got dressed and exited the room, wings pressed firmly to her back out of habit for avoiding as much , as such you could almost forget they were there, to the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked in the kitchen, and she set down the hall towards the kitchen and as she entered the kitchen she saw Renton sweeping up some flour on the ground, he looked up and saw Eureka standing in the doorway and laughed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Renton

"No it's alright," Eureka glanced around at the many things cooking, the smells of the food slowly throughout the house. "It looks like you have been busy."

"I haven't been up very long and I thought that we should all have a big breakfast together, and so I let you sleep and started cooking." Explained Renton

"I think that it's a great idea." Came Axel's voice from behind the corner, both Renton and Eureka turned in surprise nether of them hearing him walk up, "So you have learned a few things about taking care of yourself while you were gone."

"Yeah a few things." Agreed Renton

"Well it looks good," Commented Axel, "The kids should be up soon anyways, and they'll be exited to see such a wonderful meal." And as soon as he spoke the three ran into the room and looked around.

"Wow! So much food!" yelled Lynck

"Did you make it all Papa?" asked Mayter, looking over the food, wishing she could dig in right away.

"It all looks really good, can we eat soon?" Asked Maurice

"Now don't be impatient! Go wash your hands, all three of you!" yelled Axel.

"All right." Chimed the three children and ran to the restroom, and started washing their hands. As the children did this there came a knock at the front door, and when Axel answered the door it was Holland, Talho, and the other members of _Gekkostate_ had arrived to greet the couple once again.

"Well, you are actually awake, I figured you'd still be in bed," Holland with a big grin on his face put Renton in a headlock, "Maybe not asleep, but still in bed, eh?" Renton's face turned bright red then started squirming, trying to get free from Holland's grasp,

he finally wormed his way free and ran over to the stove where something had started smoking, he took it off then turned back to Holland.

"I figured you'd show up, so I made enough food for everyone, so sit down." Said Renton calmly. Holland gave him an odd look wondering why he hadn't retaliated, and shrugged.

"Geez, you've grown too much, not even saying anything, you're like an old man." Yawned Holland, as he sat down. The kids then walked into the room, and looked around at Holland and the rest.

"Why do we have to wash our hands, and he doesn't?" Chimed Lynck, Holland looked at Lynck then groaned and walked off to wash his hands, along with the other crew-members from _Gekkostate_. After they had all washed their hands everyone sat back down and Renton served the food, Holland first with a grin on his face, and as Holland took his first bite a devious look crossed Renton's face as he finished serving everyone else, and as he served Eureka a strange noise came from Holland's direction, and everyone turned to him and his face was turning beat red, and he was sweating profusely as he chugged his water and any other he could reach.

"Are you okay?" Asked Talho looking very concerned, but another noise drew everyone's attention, it was Renton and he was trying to stifle a laugh, finally it was too much and he started laughing heartily, and everyone looked confused between Holland and Renton, except for Eureka who had figured out what he had done, and started giggling then joined Renton in a good laugh.

"Damn you!" Panted Holland after drinking almost everyone's water, "What did you do to my food?!"

"All I did was put a little bit of peppers in your omelet." Gasped Renton through his fit of laughter "All I needed was a little patience." Renton grinned at Holland and Eureka smiled and when it looked like Holland was about to jump over the table and strangle Renton… He burst out laughing and the rest of the _Gekkostate _joined in and resumed eating their meals, wary of any wayward peppers.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an unlicensed work of fan fiction, not to mention my first attempt. I do not own the copyright to _Eureka Seven_, the characters, setting, LFO's or anything in the _Eureka seven_ Universes. Bandai Entertainment and Bones Studio have the legal rights to anything relating to the awesome anime series _Eureka Seven_.

**Chapter Five:**

After an eventful morning the group set off to the _Moonlight_ because Renton and Eureka were wanting to see the ship after such a long time, they were very careful to not let anyone notice the two, they covered Eureka's wings and put a hat on her to hide her hair color, and Renton was barely recognizable so they didn't have to be as careful with him, and as they boarded the ship they saw the 909 and 505 in the hangar in vehicle mode ready to launch, all except for the pilots who were standing behind them looking up at their LFOs.

"It's been a while since they have been out on the waves in battle, since the formation of the Worlds Defense Army, we haven't been in to many fights since there is a cease fire agreement with the UFF, but we don't know how long that will last, especially now that you two are alive" explained Holland

"thing are bound to stir up when the UFF finds out your in Bellforest, were going to have to move very carefully to keep you two safe, because there are those who still follow Dewey's old way of thinking, and when they find out you're here will come after you." Said Mathieu who'd apparently been thinking very hard about what may happen. Then the group realized that the whole time they'd been aboard the ship there had been a quiet clicking noise, Renton looked around and saw the gleam of a camera lens with a familiar face behind it.

"Hey Stoner, long time no see." Yelled Renton, and Stoner walked don the stairs and continued to take pictures of the two standing together holding hands, and then lowered his camera and looked up at Renton who was now taller than Stoner.

"Damn. You've grown, now I feel short." Said Stoner then started laughing "And as soon as leader will allow it I'm going to put the perfect picture of you two on the cover."

"Now, Now, Stoner you're gonna have to wait a while we don't even know where they've been for the past year." Said Holland first turning to face Stoner; then to Renton and Eureka. "I want to know more about that myself."

"We'll get everyone together and record any questions and answers, especially for Ray Out, we have to Let the world know what actually happened that day, because you two are the only ones that spoke to the Skub Corals, and saved the world." Stoner went on talking about the interview, similar to the one with Master Norb, and Dr. Egan aka Dr. Bear. Stoner was in heaven, it would be the best work of his life, and he would make sure it was perfect. Renton and Eureka took advantage of his distraction to slip away and go re-explore the ship that they had so many memories on. As they came to the room where Eureka and the kids had slept they entered, and found it the same as the day they had both disappeared except for it still being clean, it had the four bunks with some of the kids drawing on the wall, but some were new, pictures of Eureka with wings, and Renton holding the kids hands, and several others. A wave of sadness swept over Eureka as the guilt of being gone for so long came rushing back to her from the sight of the pictures. She leaned on Renton who put his arm around her and looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't feel bad, we are here now, and with the kids now, we won't leave them alone again." Spoke Renton softly, and Eureka nodded and stood straight again and they walked around the ship finally arriving at the galley, where Stoner was busy telling the others where to move certain furniture to and lighting, and such in frantic preparation for the long awaited explanation of the events from the second summer of love and on.

"It's almost ready." Called out Stoner to the two standing in the doorway, "Come on in. We'll finish gathering the others and start this interview." Reluctantly the two entered and sat where Stoner told them, but not after he took a few more pictures to try and find the perfect picture to use as the Ray Out cover shot, but he hadn't found it yet, which was driving him crazy, he had taken dozens of photos and not gotten "the one" yet. When everyone had finally moved around the room into the chairs that Stoner had arranged to get everyone in the shot while still focusing on Renton and Eureka. He ran to his camera ant looked up to Renton and Eureka. "Are you two ready?"

Renton and Eureka both nodded.

"All right now, 3...2...1 and…go"


End file.
